I Would Give Anything
by iNuYaShAsweet
Summary: Summer arrives, Kagome and Inuyasha decide to take a little vacation and reside at Kagome's house for a month. Unfortunately, Mrs. Higurashi will be absent and the shrine is all theirs. Will Inuyasha be able to keep his feelings subsided and fin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**I Would Give Anything**

* * *

Just as they arrived in Kagome's time, Inuyasha's nose began sniffing around a very familiar smell. Once he finished the reminiscing of that unforgettable scent, he quickly grabbed her and hurried inside heading towards the kitchen. As soon as he saw it, his eyes were glistening with lust and his mouth fell open allowing some drool to drop, very slowly. It took a while for him to snap out of it, but when he did, he wasted no time replacing the drool in his mouth with a large amount of…RAMEN! Kagome just stared at him in awe wondering if he knew what the word "chew" meant because by the looks of it, he had never heard it. 

"Well, I guess some things never change" she sighed under her breath.

After Inuyasha got done eating, they went on into the living room to watch some TV. He really liked this device called tel…i…vi…zon, the thing he couldn't figure out is why give it such a hard name. His deep thought was soon interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi's voice calling for her daughter.

"Coming" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome, honey, now that Inuyasha will be staying here for a whole month, I think it's time to discuss a few rules," she explained.

"Come on, Mom, rules?" she questioned. "I mean, nothing's gonna happen…this IS Inuyasha we're talking about."

"Well, I guess we'll see…" Mrs. Higurashi replied letting out a sigh.

Kagome returned to the living room.

---.

Inuyasha's ear had perked up at the sound of his name.

'So…they were talking about him, huh! Why were they talking about him behind his back? He hadn't done anything wrong had he?'

Inuyasha was curious and as soon as Kagome walked in, he asked her.

"So what was that all about?" he asked being one inch away from her face.

"N...nothing," she stuttered.

Inuyasha's closeness to her face earned her a bright blush. She didn't want to tell him that her mom had thought they needed rules…He'd probably say some mean comment about him not EVER thinking of her in THAT way.

"Yeah right" he spat. "I'm not stupid, I know when you're lying…you're one hell of a bad liar."

"W-well, it's none of your concern"

"Bull, I heard my name, I know it is…Spill it out already" he said in a demanding tone.

"Fine," she answered, "My mom thought we needed some rules since you're to stay here for a whole month in her absence."

"Huh?"

He was confused, what did they need rules for? He thought for a while and then it finally hit him. Him, her, together, alone, in a house for a month. He felt his face burn up.

"Oh…" was all he managed to say without sounding stupid.

Kagome was exhausted and decided to lay down and shut her eyes for a little while. As soon as she closed her lids, she fell sound asleep.

It was awfully hot and Inuyasha was about to ask her to turn on the 'magic cooler…AKA, AC' when instead he found an already asleep Kagome.

'Damn, must have been exhausted…don't blame her.' Inuyasha reached to take the covers off her sweating body when he noticed just how entincing she looked. Her beautiful, lustrous black hair cascading from the edge of the couch. Her smooth, fair skin glowed and was adorned with sweat beads. That wonderful Sakura blossom scent that filled his every desire. Those soft, delicate lips that made him tremble and wish that one day he would be able to taste. He felt his heart racing and blood pumping through his veins. He gulped. Maybe rules would've been a good idea. First and most important rule, keep him as far away from Kagome as possible.

* * *

Alright, so I know it's short but know that this is in fact my first story. What do y'all think? Be honest. Oh, Chapter 2 is longer but first I got to know if I should continue or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

Thank you so much y'all! please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He sighed. He needed some fresh air to help him think things through clearly because being close to Kagome obviously didn't do any good, she just seemed to fog them up. He got up and headed out. Once outside, he quickly began looking for a tree. It would be more comfortable up there, get a better view, and the breeze could relax his mind. It didn't take him long to find one and in a swift move he jumped into the highest limb. He sat Indian-style position except for his right leg swinging back and forth in the air. Looking up at the sky, he took in the breathtaking sight. The dark mantle over the lands with the illuminating of the moon's lovely glow kissing the earth and the glittering stars just accentuated its beauty. Inuyasha closed his eyes letting the cool, calming breeze elegantly brush his gorgeous silver hair out of his face, letting it flow down his back. He stayed like this for quite some time enjoying the peace he had been given until thoughts began pouring into his head. 

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'Why am I acting like this?' His mind was all tangled up.

'I've known her for what seems so long, my life would be incomplete without her. I really have no reason…but Kikyo...' Nothing made sense in his head.

'Now I don't even know who I care for anymore or what to do, how to act; sure Kagome before anything but Kikyo, my first love, gave her life for me…it's only fair I do the same, although living without Kagome would be an endless nightmare.'

'Kagome,' a chuckle escaped from the silence, 'what would I do if I didn't bicker and fight with her…seeing her cute little pouting face or her fiery angry looks…' He laughed silently at himself. 'Kami, she looks so beautiful whether she's happy or mad…just not when she's sad.' A distant look came to his eyes. 'Her sweet scent is ruined by the salty tears…I can't stand seeing her in pain, just knowing that most of it is MY fault. Everything is so complicated, I can never seem to do anything right…such a fucking mess.'

A bright, shinning star caught his eye. He smiled. He saw Kagome's black curls in the night and her eyes were the bright stars. 'Everything I am now, I am because of her…she changed me into someone so much better from the monster I once was. She showed me how to care, open up to others, and even what I thought to be impossible…she taught me to smile, to laugh. Everything because of her…My life without her would be so empty and cold.' He let a big breath out. ' I wouldn't even trade you for the Shikon Tama and I don't give a fuck if I'm being selfish.'

---

Although Kagome was still asleep, she kept stirring on the couch trying to find a comfortable spot and soon found herself lying on the floor.** '**Oh great.' As she picked herself up from the hard fall, she felt the sweat on her forehead and realized the house was burning up. With her consciousness slowly coming to her, along came her senses and memories, leaving her cheeks furiously red. She remembered the real reason of her being so uncomfortable, 'the dream with Inuyasha'.

'Sure she's had plenty of dreams, daydreams, and wonderful fantasies involving her and Inuyasha but never…' she took a deep breath and blew on her forehead lifting her bangs with the air and giving her some sense of coolness for the small second it was. 'Never had a dream like THIS one. How in the world did THOSE thoughts even get in my head and form into THAT!' Sigh. 'And this horrible heat didn't help much either.' Where was Inuyasha anyway?

'Hmmm, probably outside cooling off.' She went out and looked for his red figure. Sure enough there he was, sitting on a limb…thinking? He looked freaking hot. He was in the darkness but glowed in radiance with the moon's light. Gods, he was…. She was in a full trance when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

'I wouldn't even trade you for the Shikon Tama and I don't give a fuck if I'm being selfish.'

"Huh…what are you talking about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around. 'Shit' he thought. "Umm…n-nothing, just thinking out loud is all."

"O0okay" Kagome said, "Well, I was thinking maybe you wanted to go inside and rest since it's getting late and all….I know you must be hot in your clothes, I'll go check and see if grandpa has something you might fit, ok?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

She gave him a sweet smile.

"Ok, well you know where my room is and I'll be there as soon as I can find you something to wear."

---

Inuyasha slumped down on Kagome's bed and tried to cool off, truthfully not even he could take the undesired heat and as much as he hated modern clothing and much preferred his fire rat kimono, it was just too hot. Kagome's scent, it was so unique, made him feel like he was floating. Her sweet auroma filled with tropical flowers was all over her house, her room, but Kami the way her bed smelled was pure heaven.

So many different ways that he felt every time his nose caught a whiff of her antagonizing smells; it calmed him for a while but getting too much of it made him burn inside fueled fiercely by the desire alone of having her, both of their scents becoming one. He closed his eyes trying to focus on staying calm…EVERY part of him staying calm.

Soft footsteps were making their way closer to the room and as difficult as it was, he managed to look normal or as normal as he was gonna get. Kagome walked into the room seeing an exhausted Inuyasha laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked so kawaii!

'Well here it goes' she thought as she took in a big breath.

"What's wrong wench?" Inuyasha asked not bothering to open his eyes.

'Oh shit…what is it now?' He knew her like the back of his hand and that intake of breath he'd heard just now, meant that there was something HE wasn't going to like.

"Before we start this bickering Inuyasha, just know that I tried but couldn't find anything better, wasn't my fault, and I really don't feel like putting up with your childish antics. I'm tired and sleepy so just take them and don't argue…otherwise my answer will simply be S-I-T, understand?"

(Yawns)

She put his 'pjs' on her bed, then extended them so he could fully see them.

As soon as Inuyasha recognized what they were, his brows made a "V" and his left eye started twitching.

'Oh, hell no…. She ain't making me wear this!'

"You MUST be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna wear THAT!" He growled.

Sigh. "I warned you Inuyasha…"

"Fuck your damn warning, read my lips: I A-I-N-'T P-U-T-T-I-N-G T-H-A-T S-H-I-T O-N!"

Kagome's eyes were red with fire burning in them. "Well then, read mine: SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went down with great force. 'I guess I really pissed her off'. The spell was surprisingly starting to wear off.

"Damn it," he was about to say something else when---

"Sit, sit , sit!" Kagome yelled hurting his sensitive ears in the process.

GROWL. This was what his damn pride and stubbornness got him. "Fuck this, fine I'll put it on"

"Sit!"

And down he went again.

"What the hell? What is your problem bitch, I just said I would"

"I know INUYASHA, that's for your foul language and name calling which is…NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!"

They both turned to each other's face shooting daggers across the room.

"Ugh, you unbelievable jerk…ungrateful DOG!"

"What did you just call me!"

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you…"

"Unh-unh-unh-unh" Kagome sing-sang dangerously close to his face and moved her index finger side to side, motioning a 'no, no, no.'

"I'll say it so many times you will have ten more swords from your fallen fangs."

"Feh" was his reply and a mumbling of curses soon followed after her "humph."

After a few minutes she finally left the air out. Inuyasha smirked knowing fully well that he had won this battle. Every time she exhaled like that was whenever she gave up the fight.

"Inuyasha, just please go change so I can change so we can both REST."

"Feh, fine hurry up though, your bathroom isn't the coolest place in the house. I don't want to stay in there too long."

"Ok," Kagome agreed and softly smiled. In a way she loved it when they argued, it was fun. 'What to wear? Dang it, I only have long sleeved and pant pjs…no shorts and T-shirt? Oh yeah, the only clean T-shirt I gave to Inuyasha' giggles 'I wonder how he's doing.'

'What am I gonna wear? …I can't just wear anything!'

* * *

Tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm only in this bathroom for 3 mins and I'm already soaking in sweat. I don't believe her, how could she not find any other appropriate clothing besides a damn pink tight T-shirt with a picture of a CAT?! First of all, for an L which Kagome had taught him mean Large, this looked like an XS or was it a S; well the point was that it meant small or little and that's exactly how it fit him. Secondly, why the heck of all colors did it have to be pink, he felt like some "birt-be" or was it "barber"…no "Barbie" yeah, that was it. Those strangely small, resembling human looking girls with revealing, tight, clothing. He remembered wondering why Kagome didn't wear such things. Sure, he loved her "skul outfit"; tiny green skirt that showed her beautifully long legs, and that shirt that was so short that with just a little stretch and up it came revealing her soft, creamy, flat stomach. Now that he mentioned, it wasn't that long ago that the same shirt she was wearing was actually tucked in or covered her fully, now it just couldn't even be tucked in. Back to his previous thinking, the only things she wore if it wasn't for her 'skul outfits' were oversized t-shirts and 'kargo pants' or whatever they were called. He shook his head, feeling that too much thinking of Kagome's modern thing's names gave him headache and that damn suffocating heat didn't help.

He took his pants and underwear off, remembering Kagome had explained to him that with 'bokzers' you didn't need them. He unconsciously blushed. Wonder if Kagome wears them? He blushed harder visualizing everything that he had just said.

'Oh my gods… it's a miracle she found a t-shirt! No, It's a tank top. Oh well, it'll do. The only problem left was that although she searched and searched, there were no bottoms to be found. She would have to settle for just changing into her cute tank and worry bout that later, she couldn't handle the heat any longer. As she was putting it on, it was very obvious that the tank was very small, cute but very small. It was white and a tight fit with her new curves that stretched out the piece of clothing in all the right places showing more cleavage than she would have wanted and barely covering down to her belly button. There was a small glittery cherry in the middle with cursive handwriting that read "Temptingly Delicious". Originally the decoration on the shirt was meant to be simple, but with the new changes her body had made over the years it made quite the statement. Coming up with some kind of solution for the previous problem proved to be a difficult task, she decided to just wear her panties. It wasn't like Inuyasha was going to lift her covers or had x-ray vision, as long as she stayed in bed and covered herself with the blanket nothing unexpected would happen. Still having a hint of doubt in her mind and being uncomfortable with the unwanted decision she double tied the strings on her low-rise hipsters. 'Better safe than sorry, right?' She quickly got into bed and pulled the covers over her body.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having a hard time figuring out how to put on the 'boxers'. They didn't have a tag, so he couldn't tell the front from the back. He finally discovered a slit on one of the sides and assumed it to be the front. Lacking patience and being kept in such a small room with the horrible weather didn't help his aggravation from the boxer incident and the sweat that his body was emitting just proved it so. His hair was damp and his cheeks were flushed, matching the pinkish color of his shirt. 'I don't care what Kagome says, I'm taking the damn thing off after she goes to sleep." He mumbled while stomping his way to her room.

He could already feel some of the breeze coming from the window in Kagome's room, it carried her scent towards him relaxing his tension and cooling him off. 'Amazing the things this woman does to me,' he smiled. Walking in the room, he saw Kagome covered by the blanket from head to toe.

"I thought you were hot wench," he asked. He would never understand her, hadn't she just being complaining a few minutes ago?

Her reply was a simple giggle.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

A smile formed on her lips. "Pink is a lovely color on you Inuyasha"

Growl. "Pink is a lovely color on you Inuyasha" he mocked in annoyance.

Her brows furrowed, "this is why I never give you any compliments"

"Feh" he answered forgetting she never answered his question.

"Alright, I gave you one of my pillows so I hope your majesty doesn't mind my scent on them but I can look for another one in Sota's room if you so wish my lord" she mocked him once again but hoping she wouldn't have to get up.

"Feh, finally learning your place I see...majesty and lord aren't necessary, master will be just fine" Smirk. His blood was pumping fast at hearing her say those words, he couldn't help but picture her underneath him and actually meaning them. What he wouldn't give for that! He shook the thoughts out of his head and quickly replied to her question afraid she might take the pillow away. "About the pillow, I'm used to it already anyways and besides I don't wanna take the risk of finding drool on it like last time."

'He was hopeless.' She smiled. 'At least he doesn't hate it.'

"Ok then, I'll turn the light off…goodnight Inuyasha."

"G'night"

After turning the light off, she turned on her side giving him her back. 'I wonder what's her problem?'

He laid his head on the pillow and hugged it closely inhaling her intoxicating smell. A smile found its way to his lips.

About an hour had passed and Kagome had not been able to rest, the heat was killing her. Glancing over at Inuyasha's still form, she thought it safe and kicked the covers off without a second thought. Finally finding some kind of comfort, she closed her eyes and began to daydream hoping it would help her go to sleep.

Everything was so quiet and peaceful until she heard movement and the clearing of a throat. She tensed,'Oh crap... I guess he wasn't asleep.Had he seen her?How long for?'Feeling a rush of warmness gather in her cheeks, she opened her eyes. This was mortifying.


	4. Chapter 4

Kay, just to refresh your memory...I'm 15 years old, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY and as such I got my first flame. Although I do appreciate flames, don't flame me if you don't have any constructive criticism please! If you hate the story just b/c, then don't read it. You cannot just tell me this... Kiyana DubaRD  
2006-11-01  
ch 2, anon.WAT DA HELL IS UR PROBLEM? U GOT SOME DAMN ISSUSES U NO U MY SON BUT THIS STORY IS KINDA WACK SO U SHOULD TRY HARDER NEXT TIME BECAUSE U HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO WRITE LOVELY STORIES BUT THIS ONE WAS NOT GOOD AT ALL ! LOVE KIYANA My story is wack so I should...yeah very constructive! Please don't flame me unless there is criticism that will help me, not just to bring me down! Of course there are other 25 lovely reviews that I treasure and keep very close to my heart. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, they're my inspiration to keep going!(dramatic I know, but is it helping to make my point?) Thank you for the reviews! yall are great!!! I'm so proud of myself!

* * *

Chapter 4!

Inuyasha could barely hear her breathing now and figured she had finally gone to sleep.

'About time' he grumbled to himself taking the ridiculous shirt off.

The cool of the breeze entering through the window relieved his body of the perspiration that just refused to cease, man was he ever grateful. Feeling the need to loosen up his muscles, he turned and stretched out laying on his back. After hearing a few popping and cracking sounds coming from his bones, his hands came forth propping his head up. Finally, he cleared his throat ready to close his eyes.

---

Kagome just lay there, not even breathing.

'Kay, just close your eyes, if you close your eyes he can't see you.' Getting ready to turn purple, she finally took a breath as quietly as she possibly could. 'Ok, Kagome for God's sake grab hold of yourself and grow up!'

She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw, she couldn't get herself to blink or close her mouth for that matter.

'I hope there's no flies around…'was her only thought.

There he was, in all his hanyou glory. That same stubborn jackass looking like a…god. Her eyes glistened acknowledging how gorgeous he truly was. It had been so long since she had a chance to tend his wounds, due to the fact that his strength had greatly improved and with his the ability to heal much faster she just wasn't needed anymore. She hadn't been able to see or touch his body in what seemed way too long. The 16-year-old baby face had faded away leaving behind a mature 18-year-old one with a great definite structure of his jaw. The soft illumination breaking through the window was more than enough help, allowing her to see perfectly the man before her. With the way he was laying, she had the chance to admire JUST about everything. As if taking his shirt off hadn't startled her enough, she couldn't help but notice that his red boxers were dangerously low.

'Those boxers aren't helping at all with my mind.'

His face was turned slightly to the right away from her so she could easily gape at the outline of his solid profile. He had stretched out in a way that every time he took a breath, his well-toned muscles twitched and her fingers itched to run over them just at least once. He looked so rough yet his skin told a different story with smooth sparkling sweat all over his body, and with gold tan that matched his golden eyes. Oh those golden deep pools could drown you if you stared into them for too long, not to mention his beautiful silver mane.

'Kami, happy pure thoughts…white bunnies in a lily field, butterflies of every color making pretty patterns, Inuyasha's fangs softly caressing my neck- bad Kagome!'

Whine. 'It's so hot in here. Ugh, I have to stop this, my body is burning up…specially the lower part- I blame Miroku for this, been around him too long! Actually, this is Inuyasha's fault if he wouldn't be so fucking…now his foul mouth! Great, just great…Inuyasha's potty mouth that I would just love to kiss' She took in a deep breath.

'No, stop it. Ok, I'm gonna turn around and face the ceiling and then I'm gonna close my eyes and go to sleep…yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

As hard as it was, she tried to get her mind off Inuyasha and go to sleep. After a while she finally succeeded…kind of.

She got to go to sleep all right, but she didn't exactly get her mind off of him…

---

On the other hand, Inuyasha hadn't been able to go sleep either. He kept having this odd feeling as if someone was staring at him. He opened his eyes. All he saw was the dark ceiling with just a little light to illuminate the room from outside. Sitting up to see if anyone was there, his breath stopped in the middle of a yawn and soon after shaking his head. Still thinking he must be wrong and another one of those stupid dreams, he rubbed his eyes and got closer. There was Kagome…in her bed…. With not clothes one…that is except for intimates. Wait, what?!

He probably sat there for what seemed forever, trying to process if what he was witnessing was real or a cruel trick from his mind. Had he been so annoyed by trying to go to sleep that he finally had in fact gone to sleep but was dreaming about going to sleep and then a fantasy decided to join along? 'Whoa…major brain freeze' He wanted to touch her to be able to believe she was real, let his claw gently feel her satin skin. Then again, this may actually be a gift from the gods since he really does deserve some kind of reward for killing all those damn demons…if anything the gods were delayed. She looked…wow, she-she looks, DAMN IT.

'Kagome, what are you doing to me woman…'

She laid on her side; her face slightly tilted towards him, her long legs close together, the left hand smoothly touching her hip while the other was close to her inner thigh. The cover was obviously not wanted, had been rejected and thrown at the foot of the bed. The only thing keeping her from his hungry eyes were a white tank top that might as well have been nothing since he could have memorized exactly where her curves started and ended, that's exaclty how tight it was. There was also a piece of lacy cloth, hiding her from him.

'So I guess my question was answered…but that looked nothing like bokzers.' This was tiny and oh he was thankful for that.

She literally took his breath away. Her skin glowed of purity and something was shinning, no sparkling, from her round breasts…it was a red cherry figure.

'Wonder if they taste as sweet as cherries…' He quickly wiped the thought from his head scolding himself asking what the hell he was thinking, although he had a pretty good idea. This was Kagome, and…and…

His _demon blood_ was beginning to _pulse_, _he had a say in the matter too damn it_. As if talking to himself wasn't bad enough, or even answering himself, he had to argue with himself too!

He was soon taken out of his productive fight against HIMSELF by Kagome's soft whispers. She was sleep talking? _What had she said?_ Damn it he didn't hear her!

'See, this is all your fault-So just shut up, beat it'

'_Like hell, since when do you tell me what the hell I do and don't…where do you get off ordering me around when you can't even make up your own mind about what you want!'_

'I'm not having this argument with you and that's none of your concern'

'_Growl…Oh SHE IS my concern, even if you're too stupid to see it…that's what I'm here for though, to make up for your ignorance- you weakling.'_

'Shut up! She just fucking said something again…Damn it. What the hell are my ears good for if I can't use them for important things like this! I can't decipher a damn thing she said'

A low moan escaped Kagome's full lips.

Giving up on trying to figure out what the hell she was saying, he turned his gaze to her ragged breathing, how her breasts seemed to rise and fall so quickly. He was hypnotized.

'_Snap out of it, you fool! What the hell is making her act this way?'_

'WHAT the hell WAS she thinking bout?!'

She opened her mouth again, taking in air to let her voice say the answer to their questions…

After hearing their answer all that could register through the empty space was-

'WHAT!'

'_GROWL'

* * *

_

_Hope yall liked it and so0o sorry it's been so long! I've been reading The Crucible(anyone read that?) It's a pretty good story, but it ain't that much fun when you have to do an essay that will count as 4 test grades on how John Proctor defends the theme of the story! something about humanity and personal integrity and cease of existence! yup yup...so0o thank you for all the wonderful reviews! _

One other thing, I won't lie...I like reading lemons, I really do. I don't think I will be able to get myself to write one though...as soon as I even consider it I turn red! lol So if anyone has any advice for that please let me know, cause if yall don't mind, I wouldn't mind letting this story have a lemon either.


End file.
